


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Hoya, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, Hojong-centric, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Meeting Again, Not so imaginary friends, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**2:46 PM**

_"Eomma,can you get us some chocolate milk?"_

_His mother looked at him in slight confusion."Who's 'us' Hodong-ah?"She asked.Hodong pointed to chair next to him."Me and Sungjong,he likes chocolate milk."He explained to his mother._


End file.
